dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kotoamatsukami (Solarverse)
The Kotoamatsukami (別天津神, literally meaning "distinguishing heavenly kami") is the collective name for all the Primordial Shinto Kami that created the world of Shinto and are the direct predecessors to all the Shinto deities who proceed them. They are also known as the Hitorigami (独神), deities who came into being alone, and hid themselves away. 'History' Amenominakanushi (The Central Master), Takami-Musubi (The High Creator), and Kami-Musubi (The Divine Creator) were "born" in Takamagahara, the world of Heaven at the time of the creation. Unlike the later Shinto Gods, the deities were born without any procreation. Proceeding them were the Kamiyonanayo, with the titles being granted to Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto. As times of Creation began to flourish, the Kotoamatsukami hid themselves away, leaving behind the continuous generations of the Shinto Gods. Many years later, Amenominakanushi manifests when Issei Hyoudou, the son of Amaterasu, makes the decision to free Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto Underworld Yomi. Angered by Issei's actions, Amenominakanushi takes it upon himself to punish him for what he had done. While initially gaining the upper hand in their fight, Amenominakanushi's attempts to destroy Issei are consistently thwarted. This was due to Issei's tenacity, as well as the assistance of Vali Lucifer and Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo, and the Poison of God Samael, who Amenominakanushi had merged himself with in an attempt to gain an advantage. After separating himself from Samael, Amenominakanushi retreats to Takamagahara, and is currently healing from his wounds within the purification rivers. Later on, Kami-Musubi makes her debut, in which she manifests in the Ise Grand Shrine, commenting on the quarrel between Amenominakanushi and Issei. Takami-musubi manifests shortly thereafter to talk with Amenominakanushi about the events the latter has gone through. 'Personality' As a result of hiding themselves away after the succession of Creation, it is somewhat difficult to determine the nature of the Kotoamatsukami. This isn't even mentioning how different their personalities are. Perhaps, the only common ground they find is that they care very little for the world's affairs, much less its inhabitants. Out of the three, Amenominakanushi-no-Kami is perhaps the most complex character. While being menacing and committing many heinous acts, he genuinely wants nothing more than to keep the Universe safe, a similar trait he shares with his nemesis Issei Hyoudou. And while he doesn't seem to care a lot about morality and others (or so he claims), he does have a soft spot for beings who have gone through great suffering, and innocent children. In contrast, Kami-musubi is far more indifferent regarding the state of the world and would only bat an eye of worry if her existence is threatened. Unlike with Amenominakanushi, moral ethics mean absolutely nothing to her. Still, she carries herself in an air of well-held composure and tranquility. Her main goal in life seems to be seeking ways and opportunities to give her faction a more feared reputation. While similarly prideful, Takami-musubi and Amenominakanushi's differences stretch far. While not as open-mouthed about her desires as her one fellow Kami is, Takami-musubi's intentions are in some ways, far worse than Amenominakanushi's could ever be, simply from the fact that her ideas are bred through intense sadistic desires. Like Kami-musubi, Takami-musubi cares very little of the world. Internally, she seeks never-ending amusement through other's pain and suffering. 'Power' Ameno_human_appearance.jpg Kamimusubi.jpg Takami-musubi_The_Creator.jpg The Three Kotoamatsukami.png The trio of Kami possess power that is somewhat comparable to beings such as Great Red or Ophis. However, much like the standard norm of Gods and Buddhas, their powers weakened over time. From what was seen of Amenominakanushi's strength, he was shown to greatly overpower Issei Hyoudou, who was a fellow God with the abilities of the Red Dragon Emperor, a clone of an Evil Dragon and the White Dragon Emperor. Through absorbing the essence of Samael, as well as his own godly strength being enhanced by the Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrid's cursed blood, Amenominakanushi effortlessly took on the golem Gogmagog, as well as the monsters of the Annihilation Maker, whose durability was strengthened by the defensive properties Grendel's Scale. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gods Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:DxD: BxW